


Guardian

by Scooter_The_Noodle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Sam Winchester, Human Gabriel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scooter_The_Noodle/pseuds/Scooter_The_Noodle
Summary: Gabriel has always been a risk taker, but only because he has never managed to get seriously injured. Protected, his aunt would always tell him, by God himself. He just brushed it off. She was super religious, and he was more of an Atheist. And why would the 'Great Creator' protect him? When he is almost killed, he finally learns what was really protecting him. And he never would have suspected.Samuel, or Sam, has always loved protecting people, especially after he himself was shot and stabbed multiple times, his own protector unable to save him. So now he protects those like him. Fifty years he has been doing this. And never before has he had a Ward quite like this one.~°~"What are you?""A friend. Or I think of you as a friend. Raphael said Humans viewed it differently than we did." The dark haired boy shrugged. "It has been so long that I don't actually remember.""Okay. But those! What are those!?""Well...they're wings."





	

Gabriel's P.O.V  
I never got seriously hurt as a child. Sure, I scrapped my knees and skinned my elbows, but I never broke a bone, nothing like that. I distinctly remember a specific time back when I was much younger. I still had no explanation.

I tapped Michael on the shoulder and spun on my heel, pounding away, shouting "You're it!" as I did. When one was five, being "It" was the worst thing that could possibly happen to you.

"No tag backs!" I added as he reached for me.

"Aw man!" He complained. I gripped the tree and spun around it to watch Michael chase Samandriel.

"Not fair!" I heard Samandriel call as he stumbled and fell, tripping Michael on his way down.

Michael managed to maneuver himself so he fell and landed on the blond haired boy. He smiled and laughed, Samandriel and I joining in.

"I'm bored!" Lucifer, a blonde hair boy with blue eyes complained as he sat on a rock, watching the other kids. 

"Then come play with us!" I replied.

"No! I hate tag."

"Hey! Who wants to play another game, like Dares?" Michael offered, sitting up and pulling Samandriel up with him. 

"Yes!" We all agreed. Hey. We were boys.

"I'll go first!" Michael said and pointed to me. "I dare you to climb to the top of that tree." His finger moved to the big tree where I had been standing before.

"Okay!" I accepted, just as a voice begged me not too.

'Gabriel! Don't do it! You will get hurt! The branches! They are unstable!'

Probably just my 'conscious' or whatever that nagging voice in your head was. The strange thing was was I had no clue what 'unstable' meant.

I had climbed the tree countless times and knew where to put my feet. I scaled up the side, higher and higher. As I prepared to swing to the next branch, I could've swore I saw a man standing there, arms outstretched towards me, draped in white. I screamed in surprise, misplaced my foot, lost my grip and-

*CRACK*

The sound filled my ears as the branch under my left foot was no longer there, then I began to fall. I expected to slam into the branches on the way down, like in cartoons, but I sustained injuries of nothing more than some of the smaller branches whipping my arms and cheeks. In fact, I didn't even touch the tree as I plummeted.

As I connected with the ground, I felt as though something had protected me, had stopped my decent from going to fast. It still knocked me unconscious.

The moment I awoke, I saw three men, all in dark uniforms, standing over me. They looked relived the moment I opened my eyes.

"My boy! My beautiful boy!" I heard my mother wailing.

I opened my mouth to say something to assure her was was okay, but one of the men standing over me shook his head. Then, I felt myself picked up on a board I didn't even know I was on and moved me to a large red car. An Ambelence or something like that.

"Where are you taking him!?" I heard the outraged shriek of my father as I was loaded into the car. 

"He just fell from the top of that tree. We are taking him in to make sure he is okay, because while he may appear okay physically outside, he could have damage to his head, not to mention possible internal bleeding."

"Then let us come with!" My dad.

"Normally, we would allow you to, Sir and Ma'am, but there may be trauma to him, and your stress levels are too high right now. I am sorry." It was a female speaking. She must have been in the car the whole time. With that, the door was shut and the car revved to life.

As we were driving I spoke up. "Ma'am?" I asked, tugging on her pant leg, the it thing I could grab him of from my vantage point.

"Yes, honey?" She asked soothingly. "Do you feel sick? Dizzy? Does anything hurt?" She spoke softly.

"Other than my arms and cheeks? No. Why am I going in an Ambience?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"An Ambulance? Because, dear, you fall out of a tree."

"And? I'm not hurt. He protected me." I answered her. She stated at me like I was nuts for a second I caught the look but she looked away.

"Who is 'he'?" 

"The man, the one who was in a tree. I don't know how, but he did." I said with certainty. I paused and lapsed into silence for a moment. "Maybe he is the one that told me the branches are unstable, whatever that means."

In my whole life, I don't think I have ever seen anyone look so perturbed. She just stood there and stated at me, then tapped on something. "We need to hurry. He is speaking about men in trees that saved him!" She said worriedly, then muttered something akin to "Thank goodness his parents aren't here."

I don't remember much of the rest of the ordeal, other than the surprises in everyone's faces, even the medical personnel, that though I had fallen from such a high height, I had no injuries, other than my few cuts and bruises from the small branches and landing. 

My aunt, the only of my father's sisters that still cared to keep in touch, was standing there and began to make that strange cross symbol and mutter something about the "Most Holy" protecting me. I still think she was high. Or drunk, though High seems more plausible.

"I told you. It was the man in the tree." I stated defiantly every time they asked. "That is the truth."

That wasn't the only time I survived something like that with minimal damage.

Skip ahead ten years. I was fifteen, soon to reach my sixteenth birthday. Skating was the new 'fad' or whatever, so Lucifer, Michael, Samandriel, and I all got into it.

That's where we met Dean and his Girlfriend, Lisa. Both were chill. And extremely attractive. But when there are four guys in a group and none of them are straight, well, the attractive scale is fucked up on the female side. Lisa's best friend was a dorky Asian kid named Kevin, who sat on the sidelines, doing his homeowrk, frantically scribbling down on the paper, looking back and forth between his papers and the books he had.

"Hey, Trickster!" Lucifer called to me and I looked over. "Don't die."

"Those are your words of recommendation? Really?" I looked at him, adjusting my Helmet.

"Would you prefer I said 'Die!'?" He shot back and walked over. He smirked at me, then but his lip. My one weakness. Arrg! Damn it!

I looked away from him and motioned for him to get his ass away so he didn't screw me up.

I tipped my board and got going, performing a few of the tricks I had learned. Suddenly, one of the more experienced skaters went into the middle of where everyone was skating, halting everyone in their tracks.

He described a new trick had leaned, then showed us. Several of the kids, me included, begged him to reach us. I bet he showed us because he wanted us to beg him like this. Whatever. It was a cool trick. It was worth it.

Michael and Smandriel thought I was insane and the two decided to go get a drink. Probably something with lots of caffeine. Only Lucifer remained, watching in interests as we learned. He turned down learning himself. "I'm not coordinated enough." He explained.

As we all skated around, testing out luck, a girl named Anna, was pushed by a passing skater, fall right into my path. I had no chance to stop. 

'No! Scott! Dam-dang it! I can't keep doing this!' A voice, the same voice I heard whenever I did something stupid, yelled at me. Wow. I never knew a conscience could be so exasperated. Not only that, but all around loving.

I remembered, when I was younger, I used to imagine the voice whispering a song to me when I couldn't fall asleep. As my board stopped those words ran through my head, just as clear as if the voice were singing them again.

'You won't need me forever  
But I'll still be here  
For we all have our nightmares  
Even me, my dear  
From now on, if you need me  
You can sing this song  
There's a light in the hallway  
Burning all night long'

I remember little after that, other than Lucifer's worried face, someone shouting to call nine one one, and a man with dark hair. I knew him. He was the man in the tree from when I was five. He had the same haircut, same look. He was wearing white, with massive wings folding behind him. Behind him a man with dark skin and buzzed hair grabbed his shoulder, motioning a 'Let's go', or seemed. They there gone almost instantly from my side.

Lucifer was kneeling next to me, eyes large. "Gabriel?" His voice was thin. "Are you okay? Please! You can't be injured!" I loved Lucifer(As a friend, weirdos! He isn't my type), but he was often too much of a worrier.

"I'm fine." I wheezed. "Just knocked the wind out of me. And I may have tweaked my back a little." I laid there for a few seconds in more, trying to re-inflate my lungs. Then I began to stand up. Everyone stood there, looking at me like I was some sort of alien or something.

"How!? How are you standing? I have never seen anyone come out of a crash like that with less than a broken collar bone and paralysis. And here you are, a little winded, but walking, like nothing happened." The same kid that suggested the trick looked me up and down, repeatedly.

"For the record, I did bruise my ass." I responded. "But I have no explanation. Never have." I shrugged and turned to find that Anna girl. 

"Hey." I greeted. "Are you okay? I hit you pretty hard." I laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of my neck.

I heard her squawk in surprise. "You could have died, and you are worried if I am okay?" 

"I didn't. I knew nothing would happen to me. Trust me. If you knew me, you would know that I am special when it comes to there things."

She just gawked at me. I guess I would too. I mean, based on how they all looked at me, I was close to death. Whatever. I was just lucky. None of this protected shit my aunt keeps trying to give me.

I smiled at her, the way I would smile at a stranger. Completely friendly, with no other emotions.

Just then, the Ambulance pulled up, siren wailing, lights flashing. It stopped and they all jumped out. Except for an older man. He was rounder, with a balding head. He looked around, probably seeing who everyone was looking at, then let his eyes travel to me. 

He put a hand to his forhead and waved to the crew. "Guess who tried another stunt?" They all laughed and began to put things away as he walked closer. "Surley." He greeted. I smiled and waved. "I know you think nothing can happen to you, but do you have to be such a risk taker? This is the, what? Second time this month we have been called in because of something you did?" He chuckled and shook his head. "You're not indestructible, just lucky. Don't push it." With that, the gray haired EMT with tan skin and a wrinkled face, walked away.

That same pleading voice quoted him. 'Please! For the love of all that is holy, don't push it!'

Never knew that one day, I would wish I had listened.

~°~  
Hey! So this chapter is over 2000 words. Oops? Anyway, I know some of you will want to kill me for what happens, but don't fret. It won't last long.


End file.
